


Sia fatta la sua volontà

by Geilie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>E Castiel l’ha fatto, ha afferrato l’anima del Giusto e l’ha sollevata, ha soffiato la vita nel suo corpo sepolto e gli ha detto “alzati e cammina”. Lì è iniziata la sua discesa nel dubbio.</i><br/>[Partecipa ai <a href="http://pseudopolisyard.blogfree.net/?t=4585630">Prompt Days</a> indetti da <a href="http://pseudopolisyard.blogfree.net/">Pseudopolis Yard</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sia fatta la sua volontà

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:**  Geilie  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Personaggio:** Castiel  
>  **Rating:** verde; Pg  
>  **Avvertimenti:** introspettiva, un filino angst e piena di citazioni bibliche più o meno precise.  
>  **Word count:** 170 (Word)  
>  **Note:** partecipa ai [Prompt Days](http://pseudopolisyard.blogfree.net/?t=4585630) indetti da [Pseudopolis Yard](http://pseudopolisyard.blogfree.net/) per inaugurare la sezione contest. Ambientata durante la quarta stagione, quando Castiel inizia a dubitare e ribellarsi.  
>  **Prompt:** Volere

**Sia fatta la sua volontà**

In principio, tutto era semplice.  
Eseguire la volontà del Padre, obbedire agli ordini, agire senza dubitare.  
Era semplice ed era giusto, o così sembrava.  
Poi è arrivato un ordine diverso dagli altri: salvare Dean Winchester dall’Inferno, sguainare la spada di Michael dal suo fodero di fiamme e catene. E Castiel l’ha fatto, ha afferrato l’anima del Giusto e l’ha sollevata, ha soffiato la vita nel suo corpo sepolto e gli ha detto “alzati e cammina”. Lì è iniziata la sua discesa nel dubbio.  
Non c’è più un Padre a cui obbedire, ora; non ci sono più fratelli ai quali confidare i propri assilli; non c’è più nulla per Castiel se non oscurità, indecisione e un anelito di indipendenza. E in mezzo al buio, un’unica luce per guidarlo: Dean, l’umano lordo di peccati e puro di cuore. L’umano che gli ha insegnato la grandezza e il peso del libero arbitrio. L’umano il cui volere sta diventando, per lui, l’intero universo.  
Per la prima volta nella sua incommensurabile esistenza, Castiel ha paura.


End file.
